7/61
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ يَا قَوْمِ لَيْسَ بِي ضَلاَلَةٌ وَلَكِنِّي رَسُولٌ مِّن رَّبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâle yâ kavmi leyse bî dalâletun ve lâkinnî resûlun min rabbil âlemîn(âlemîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 3. leyse : değil 4. bî dalâletun : benim şaşırmışlık ve sapmışlığım 5. ve lâkin-nî : ve, fakat ben 6. resûlun : bir resûl 7. min rabbi el âlemîne : âlemlerin Rabbinden Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı O, ey kavmim dedi, bende sapıklık yok, fakat ben, âlemlerin Rabbinden gelen bir elçiyim. Ali Bulaç Meali O: "Ey kavmim, bende bir 'şaşırmışlık ve sapmışlık' yoktur; ama ben alemlerin Rabbinden bir elçiyim." dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali O da şöyle dedi: "Ey kavmim! Bende herhangi bir sapıklık yok. Ancak ben alemlerin Rabbinden bir elçiyim. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (61-63) 'Ey milletim! Bende bir sapıklık yoktur, ancak ben Alemlerin Rabbinin peygamberiyim, Rabbimin sözlerini size bildiriyor, öğüt veriyorum. Sizin bilmediğinizi Allah katından ben biliyorum. Sakınmanızı ve böylece merhamete uğramanızı sağlamak üzere sizi uyarmak için aranızdan biri vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size haber gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Nûh onlara) şöyle dedi: “Ey kavmim! Bende herhangi bir sapıklık yok. Aksine ben, âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir peygamberim.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Bende herhangi bir sapıklık yoktur; fakat ben, âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçiyim. Edip Yüksel Meali Dedi ki: 'Halkım, bende bir sapıklık yoktur; ancak ben evrenlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçiyim.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Nuh: «Ey kavmim, bende hiçbir sapıklık yoktur; ancak ben alemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir peygamberim.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey kavmim, dedi: bende hiç bir dalâlet yok ve lâkin ben rabbül'âlemîn tarafından bir Resulüm Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Bende hiç bir sapıklık yoktur. Fakat ben âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından bir peygamberim.» Muhammed Esed (Nuh): "Ey kavmim" dedi, "Bende bir eğrilik/bir sapıklık yok; ne var ki, ben alemlerin Rabbinden bir elçiyim. Suat Yıldırım (61-63) "Ey halkım! dedi, bende hiçbir sapıklık yok, fakat ben Rabbülâlemin tarafından size bir elçiyim. Size Rabbimin mesajlarını tebliğ ediyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve Allah tarafından gelen vahiy sayesinde, sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." "Kötülüklerden korunup Allah’ın merhametine nâil olmanız için, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam vasıtasıyla, Rabbinizden size bir buyruk gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali Dedi ki: "Ey kavmim, bende bir sapıklık yok, ben âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçiyim." Şaban Piriş Meali Nuh: -Ey kavmim, bende hiçbir sapıklık yoktur. Ben, ancak Alemlerin Rabbi tarafından (görevlendirilen) bir elçiyim. Ümit Şimşek Meali Nuh ise 'Ey kavmim, bende hiçbir sapıklık yoktur,' dedi. 'Ben ancak Âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından bir elçiyim. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Nuh dedi: "Ey toplumum! Sapıklık falan yok bende. Tam aksine ben, alemlerin Rabbi'nden bir resulüm." Yusuf Ali (English) He said: "O my people! No wandering is there in my (mind): on the contrary I am a messenger from the Lord and Cherisher of the worlds! M. Pickthall (English) He said: O my people! There Is no error me, but I am a messenger from the Lord of the Worlds. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Nûh: "Ey kavmim" dedi, "Bende bir eğrilik/bir sapıklık yok; ne var ki, ben âlemlerin Rabbinden bir elçiyim. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri